Waves, Lions and Wolves
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Agnes Butterwell is forced to marry Robb Stark. She dreams of being a Lord of Whitewalls, but she is a woman. But now Winterfell is your home and she knows various people, such as the mysterious Jon Snow and the wild Arya Stark. The events of "A Game Of Thrones" did not happen, less the marriage between Joffrey Baratheon and Sansa Stark. Robb/OC; Jon/OC; Arya/Lewys Piper
1. Introdução (Agnes)

_**N.A.:**__ A Casa Butterwell existe mesmo no mundo ASOIAF. É uma casa nos Riverlands. É referida nos livros "Dunk and Egg"; mas não aprecem membros dessas Casa nos livros ASOIAF. Por isso, inventei estas personagens._

_Outras casas como Terrick (nenhuns membros referidos nos livros) e Waynwood (Anya é Matriarca desta Familia, é mãe de Letisha), referidas nesta FanFic, também existem._

* * *

**Agnes**

Agnes Butterwell não podia estar mais nervosa. A sua irmã Bianca e a sua melhor amiga Hellie Terrick riam-se e gozava com ela.

- Vais casar um selvagem. - dizia Bianca.

- Um dia, chegará a tua vez! - grita Agnes.

- Meninas. - grita a mãe de Agnes e Bianca, Letisha Waynwood. Letisha era uma mulher ruiva, muito bela. O seu marido, Lord Mattyws Butterwell tinha bastante sorte em calhar uma mulher como ela. Era mais bela o que certas mulher mais novas de Casas mais importantes.

Agnes começa a tremer. Não do frio, mas do medo. Como é que era esse tal Robb Stark? Era bonito? Bem, ele tinha os traços Tully e Agnes conhecera Edmund Tully, Lord de Correrrio e até era bonito. Mesmo assim, o seu noivo era um Stark, um lobo. Nem os Butterwell como ela tinham um animal no seu brasão, só umas ondas verdes, amarelas e brancas. "Um lobo irá casar com umas ondas.", gozava Bianca.

- Desculpa, mãe. - diz Bianca, fingindo ser inocente - Mas quando é que eu irei casar?

"Estúpida Bianca, só pensa em casar.", rosna Agnes dentro de si.

Agnes é a mais velha filha de Mattyws. O seu pai tem 4 filhas e um filho de 2 anos. Porquê que Agnes não pode herdar Whitewalls? Ela foi sempre bastante inteligente, sabe cavalgar bem e por vezes, ela pega num pau comprido e finge que está a lutar com uma árvore (o pai não lhe deixa lutar com os primos rapazes). Mas _ela_ é uma rapariga, é uma Lady bem nascida. Ela tem de casar com um homem bem nascido e não deve agir como uma selvagem como as mulheres Para Além da Muralha.

A sua irmã Bianca é o contrário. Ela devia é estar com inveja porque Agnes irá casar com além tão poderoso e bonito como o Herdeiro do Norte, Robb Stark.

- Se quiseres, podemos trocar. - disse Agnes, uma vez - Dizemos que tu és eu e que eu sou tu. Até a Hellie pode vir contigo.

Bianca simplesmente revirou os olhos e suspirou:

- Não gozes comigo.

De repente, a carruagem parou.

- O que se passa? - pergunta Hellie.

- Chegamos. - sorri Lady Letisha.

* * *

**Espero que gostem desta nova Fanfic! ****_Review, please!_**


	2. Arya

Ainda bem, que Arya fingiu estar doente para não ir para Porto Real, com a sua irmã Sansa. Ela é tão estúpida, pensando no seu Joffrey Lannister. O seu pai, Eddard Stark continuava em Porto Real. Ela tinha saudades dele.

Hoje chagavam Lady Butterwell e as suas filhas mais velhas. Agnes de 15 anos iria casar com o irmão Robb que tinha a mesma idade. O casamento ia acontecer daqui a duas semanas. Robb já sabia que ele tinha de se casar com a rapariga Butter (como Theon Greyjoy costuma chama-la, embora nunca a tenha visto). Ele queria casar com uma rapariga que ele amasse mesmo, mas ele tinha responsabilidades como herdeiro de Winterfell.

Arya queria treinar um pouco com a sua Agulha, mas a sua mãe apareceu no seu quarto.

- Ainda estás vestida com essas roupas? - perguntou Catelyn Tully Stark, mãe de Arya. Não pareciam mãe e filha, mas tinham algo em comum, a sua aura de líder. Catelyn era corajosa e bem podia ser um Lord de um castelo, tal como Arya.

- Acho que os Butterwell não se importam no que eu visto.

Catelyn faz uma expressão de insatisfação e dirige-se para o armário da roupa e escolhe um vestido cinzento, de linho fino e gracioso.

- Está na altura de vestires roupas de jeito. - diz Catelyn - Já tens idade para seres uma Lady como deve ser.

Arya bufa. Nesse momento, Nymeria entra no quarto e começa a morder os tornozelos de Arya. Ela começa a rir, mas Catelyn tenta afastar a loba gigante da rapariga.

- Eu não quero ser uma Lady. Eu não sou uma Lady.

- Claro que és, Arya. - diz Catelyn, um pouco surpreendida - És filha de Eddard Stark, Lorde do Norte e de Catelyn Tully, filha de Lorde Hoster Tully, Guardião de Correrrio e de Riverlands. Nasceste lady, cresceste lady e serás sempre uma lady. - Catelyn estende o vestido cinzento e sorri.

- Mas não quero fazer as coisas que uma lady. - suspira Arya.

Cat revira os olhos.

- Veste isto! - manda Catelyn.


	3. Catelyn

**Catelyn**

Os Butterwell estavam já instalados. Agnes e Bianca estavam nos seus quarto, quase com estivessem presas. Ned Stark mandara um corvo, que estava a caminho de Winterfell para conhecer a noiva do seu filho. Eddard e Mattyws Butterwell organizaram um casamento entre as famílias. Ned suspeita que Joffrey Baratheon fosse um bastardo e que o verdadeiro herdeiro de Porto Real e do Trono de Ferro era Stannis Baratheon. E se esse é o caso, irá começar uma guerra e os Stark's precisam de aliados. Como os Butterwell. Eles controlam o Tridente, juntamente com os Frey e o Norte precisa do Tridente para passar os exércitos.

Os Butterwell também têm uma enorme riqueza, a maior dos Riverlands. Eles são uma família bastante antiga, ganham dinheiro do leite, dos seus longos terrenos e culturas e de alguns impostos.

Letisha Waynwood, mãe de Agnes Butterwell, aproxima-se de Catelyn, que estava a preparar tudo para a chegada do seu marido e para a recepção dos Butterwell, no Grande Salão.

- A Agnes está bem? - pergunta Catelyn.

- Sim. Só está nervosa. - diz Letisha - Eu me lembro, antes de eu conhecer Mattyws, eu estava bastante nervosa.

- Chora-se pelo cantos. - sorri Catelyn.

Letisha ri.

- Sim. Nesse caso, Agnes está a lidar bem. Mas espero que ela suprima o seu...sofrimento para dentro de si.

- Agnes é uma rapariga sortuda, talvez como eu fui, quando casei com Eddard. - diz Catelyn - Robb é um rapaz sossegado e calmo, mas extrovertido e atraente. Podia calhar a ela, um rapaz sem escrúpulos e mimados.

- Como Joffrey Baratheon. - diz Letisha. Catelyn suspira.

- Eu sempre quis que as minha filhas casassem com um senhor do sul. - diz Catelyn - Sansa sempre quis casar com Joffrey e tivessem filhos. Eu não podia impedi-la. Mas Joffrey é só um rapaz mimado, que quando subir ao poder, ele irá destruir o Domínio.

As duas mulheres começam a caminhar pelo corredor.

- Eu sei que, para além de Sansa, tem outra filha. Arya, não é?

Catelyn sorri.

- Não sei o que fazer com ela! - diz ela - Ela parecia mais com um rapaz. Provavelmente irá casar com um nobre qualquer do Norte e teremos de a tirar de Winterfell á força.

- Agnes é parecida. - diz Letisha - Acho que a minha filha Bianca é mais parecida com Sansa e que Agnes é parecida com Arya. Eu achei melhor que Bianca casasse com Robb, ela iria gostar muito, mas ela só tem 14 e Agnes tem 16 como Robb.

- Mas tem planos para Bianca? - pergunta Catelyn.

- Mattyws pretende enviar Bianca para as Gémeas, para casar com um Frey qualquer. Mas não tenho a certeza.

Catelyn aproxima-se da janela e observa carruagens ao fundo dos campos, a dirigirem-se para Winterfell.

_Ned..._

* * *

**_Review..._**


	4. Agnes

**Agnes**

Agnes treme como varas verdes. Lisita mexe no seu cabelo e faz um penteado.

- Ele irá gostar, minha senhora. - diz Lisita.

Agnes sai do seu quarto e dirige a uma saleta. A sua mãe está lá.

Agnes vestia um belo vestido comprido, verde e cinzento, representando a união dos Butterwell e Stark. Agnes começa a chorar. Ela não queria conhecer Robb Stark. Não queria conhecer nenhum Stark. Ela queria fugir, talvez nunca voltar a Riverlands. Lady Letisha aproxima-se da filha e abraça-a.

- Não chores, meu amor. - Letisha pega num pano e limpa as lágrimas de Agnes - Stark é uma grande familia. Será uma honra para um casa como nós casar com um deles. Robb é bastante simpático e atraente. Irás gostar.

- E se não for? - fungou Agnes - E se não for um bom homem?

- Terás de fingir que não existe. - sorriu Letisha.

Agnes recupera, mas ela treme como varas. Bianca aparece, sorrindente. Hellie aparece depois, mas um pouco triste.

- O que aconteceu, pequena? - pergunta Letisha, como Hellie fosse uma terceira filha (Letisha tinha mais duas filhas em Whitewalls, ainda crianças).

- Nada. - diz Hellie, fingindo que é inocente - Eu e a Bianca discutimos e ela venceu a discussão.

- Gostaria depois de saber o que discutiram. - diz Letisha. _"Nada de interessante."_, pensa Agnes - Mas agora vamos ser recebidas pelos lobos de Winterfell.

A grande porta da saleta abre-se e as quatro mulheres entram na grande sala, cheia de cavaleiros e empregados que queriam observar a mulher do próximo Lorde de Winterfell. Numa espécie de trono, estava Lorde Eddard Stark, Guardião do Norte. Ao lado, estava a sua esposa Catelyn Stark, filha mais velha do Lorde de Riverlands, Hoster Tully. No lado esquerdo de Catelyn, direito para Agnes, estavam os filhos dela. Quase todos eram iguais a ela. Eram ruivos e olhos azuis, menos a menina, de nove anos, de olhos cinzentos e cabelos castanhos escuros. Ela parecia mais com um Stark do que com um Tully, ao contrários dos irmãos. Agnes pôs a hipótese de talvez a rapariga fosse a bastarda de Winterfell, mas no lado direito de Eddard Stark, esquerdo de Agnes, está dois rapazes: Theon Greyjoy, sorridente e confinante e um rapaz mais novo, parecendo bastante tímido, atrás de Theon, tendo não se destacar, mas ele era a cara chapada de Eddard. Via-se logo que era filho de Lorde Stark, mas não de Catelyn.

- Deve ser Lady Butterwell. - começa Lorde Eddard Stark, com uma voz grossa - E essas devem ser as suas filhas mais velhas e a sua dama de companhia.

- Sim, Lorde Stark. - diz Letisha, fazendo uma vénia - Esta é a minha filha Agnes. - Agnes dá um passo á frente e faz uma pequena referência - E a minha filha Bianca. - Bianca imita a irmã, sendo mais graciosa.

- Serão recebidas em Winterfell na protecção dos Antigos e dos Novos Deuses. - diz Lorde Stark.

**x-x**

No banquete, Agnes é posta ao lado de Robb. Agnes fica bastante calada, tal como ele. Ela vê que ele até é bonito: é ruivo, tem olhos azuis e uma estrutura de cara boa. Agnes tenta ser ágil e bonita como a mãe lhe ensinou. _Como a mãe lhe ensinou._ Aquela expressão irritava tanto Agnes. Ela não devia estar ali, não devia casar com Robb Stark. Podia ser um homem honrado e ser o melhor marido do mundo, mas ela não devia estar ali. Simplesmente porque não devia.

- Olá. Sou o Theon Greyjoy. - aproxima-se o homem de ferro.

- Sou a Agnes... Agnes Butterwell. - diz ela, um pouco nervosa.

- Não o ligues. - diz Robb, perto do ouvido de Agnes, mas suficientemente alto para Theon ouvir - Ele está a tentar seduzir-te.

- Ele não devia. - diz Agnes.

- Estás noiva do meu amigo Robb. - diz Theon, muito confiante.

- E não só. - diz Agnes, misterosamente inocente - Durante a noite, pego numa faca e corto os teus tomates.

Robb e Theon ficam chocados; evitam mostrar o choque mas não conseguem.

- Ish... - rosne Theon, repugnado. Ele afasta-se e Agnes repara que aquilo não é uma coisa como um senhora (de _qualquer_ lado de Westeros!) deve dizer:

- Desculpa, meu Lorde. - diz Agnes, novamente nervosa - Não é uma coisa que uma senhora diga.

- Ah deixa. - sorri Robb - Se Theon aproxima-se de uma rapariga, temos de falar assim.

Agnes sorri. Talvez este casamento pode correr bem. _"Pode."_

* * *

**_Review._**


	5. Elenna

**Elenna**

A sua pequena irmã Janei ria-se, quando Elenna fazia cócegas na barriga. Elas se divertiam.

- Meninas, venham jantar. - diz Septa Steera - Vossa mãe está á espera e parece que quer falar algo importante com a menina Elenna.

- O que será? - pergunta a rapariga de 13 anos, impaciente.

**x-x**

Com a ausência de Willem e Martyn e o seu marido Kevan em Porto Real, Lady Dorna Swyft Lannister só tem a companhia das filhas. Tywin Lannister jantava sozinho, quando não tinha nada que fazer.

- Eu e o teu pai estávamos a pensar em enviar-te para Porto Real, Elenna. - diz Lady Dorna.

- Eu gosto daqui. - diz Elenna.

- Já floraste, minha pequena. - diz Dorna - Tens de casar e, em Porto Real, encontraremos um marido para si.

- Não posso casar mais tarde?

Elenna nunca teve interesse em casar, sempre gostou mais de ler e caminhar por Rochedo Casterly. Mas como uma jovem nobre tem o dever de casar com um homem nobre.

- Está na altura prefeita. - diz Dorna, pondo a sua mão em cima da mão da filha - Oh! és tão bonita!

Elenna ficou um pouco triste. Dorna não era uma mulher bonita e Elenna tinha a noção que ela estava a transformar-se numa rapariga atraente. Elenna podia ser tudo o que a mãe gostava de ter.

- O pai _já_ está á procura de um marido para mim? - pergunta Elenna, num tom sarcasmo.

- Claro. - diz Dorna - Aliás, acho que Lorde Tywin também está interessado em arranjar um marido. Tu és a solteira da família Lannister mais velha. A nossa família é bastante poderosa e muito homens ficarão interessados em ti.

Elenna aborrece-se.

- É a minha função _como mulher_. - Elenna volta com o seu sarcasmo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Elenna Lannister é a filha mais velha de Kevan Lannister e Dorna Swyft e irmã de Lancel, Willem, Martyn e Janei. É outra personagem que criei.


	6. Jon

**Jon**

A presença das mulheres Butterwell agitava Fantasma. Jon tentava acalmar-lo, mas ele se recusava.

Não era Agnes, que o agitava. Não. Fantasma até gosta das festinhas dela. A mão dela pelo pêlo relaxava-o. O problema era Bianca e Hellie. As duas invejosas tentavam seduzir algum homem do Norte (especialmente Jon). Mas quanto alguém lhe perguntava sobre o comportamento delas, elas dizem:

- Que nojo! Os nortenhos são nojentos.

- Eles é que nos querem fazer coisas...

Jon passava agora os dias com Arya e Bran a treinarem. Robb estava mais interessado em Agnes e Theon estava interessado nas _duas invejosas_.

- Bianca faz-me lembrar Sansa! - diz Arya, mexendo na sua Agulha - Sabem cantar, dizer poesia, sabem estar em público, mas são umas falsas.

- Eu acho que Sansa é muito mais... inocente que Bianca. - diz Jon, quase rindo da ignorância da irmã. Arya baixa a cabeça por (talvez) vergonha.

- Gostas dela? - pergunta Arya, corando. Ela sobe o olhar e repete - Da Bianca, gostas dela?

- Não. - ri Jon - Não é do meu gosto.

- Qual é o teu gosto? - pergunta Arya, com sorriso malicioso. _"Ela nem sabe o que ela está a fazer."_ Jon olha para a irmã e tenta desviar o curso desta conversa.

- Não querias treinar?

- Quero!

**x-x**

Começara outro jantar. Ned Stark tinha de ir embora no dia seguinte e as pessoas iriam despedir-se com muito pesar. Catelyn decidira enviar Arya para Porto Real para juntar-se com a sua irmã e o pai, mas ela reagira mal. Arya recolheu-se no seu quarto. Preocupado, Jon decide tentar falar com Arya.

- Arya, estás decente?

- Podes entrar... - diz Arya com uma voz frágil. Pode-se reparar que ela esteve a chorar, especialmente, quando Jon viu os olhos vermelhos dela. Arya estava cabisbaixa, a pele estava corada e Nymeria estava ao pé dela a mexer no braço da dona. O consolo da loba animou um pouco Arya, mas não fazia sorrir.

- Porto Real é uma das maiores cidades do Mundo Conhecido. - começa Jon - Vais gostar daquilo.

- Eu sei. - diz Arya, mexendo no pelo de Nymeria - Mas a mão quer que eu seja uma lady como deve ser, como Sansa, e que case com um rapaz estúpido. Ela só vai enviar-me para a Fortaleza Vermelha para ser transformada numa Sansa ou numa Bianca Butterwell.

- Tu nunca serás como elas. - sorri Jon, baixando para o nivel dos olhos de Arya - Podem fazer de tudo que não conseguem. - Jon mexe no focinho de Nymeria e continua - Ninguém consegue transformar um lobo gigante selvagem num passarinho enjaulado.

- Com magia negra, conseguem. - diz Arya, gozando. Os irmãos riam-se.

- Magia não existe.

- Mas seria muito bom, _se_ existisse. Não estou a dizer que era melhor; seria diferente.

- A Velha Ama contou-me que antigamente existiam dragões, Filhos da Floresta e feiticeiros... - diz Jon, largando o focinho de Nymeria - ...mas todos eles morreram com o tempo. - Jon olhou para Arya e sorriu - Mas terás de esperar muito tempo para que Lady Stark morra e é muito improvável que a Magia Negra apareça do nada, por isso é melhor ires para Porto Real agora.


End file.
